fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takato Streeter
Takato Streeter is an S-Class mage of the Night Falchion Guild. He is considered the guild's strongest member by many, and has many nicknames, often pretaining to his magic such as "Airwalker", which refrences his use of Gravity magic to walk upon air like it was ground, and "Beat Slayer", which refers to his use of Sound and Beat Magic. Appearance Takato has orange hair which is spiked up away from his head, and blue eyes. He also has headphones which he wears at almost all times, and is very protective of. He wears a purple sleeveless shirt with a funnel-shaped collar and an indigo stripe outlined with gold going down the middle, a yellow sweatband on his left wrist, and white shorts held up by a loose-fitting belt. He also has a necklace, which is a momento of his now deceased mother. Personality Takato is a quiet, reserved person, who prefers solitude to companionship. He enjoys reading and listening to music rather than partying or anything of the sort. Takato isn't sure how to speak to people, lacking any tact at all and giving blunt responses. He prefers to keep away from teaming up with guildmates if he can avoid it, and if forced to, he will not speak much even to his teamates. Takato is also quite intellegent, and knows of many forms of magic. He has been studying since he was a young boy, hoping to become as good a mage as his unnamed father. He chose the magics that he specializes in because it fits his personality, which he is also quite aware is not perfect. He simply does not wish to fix it. He holds a deep rooted grudge against an opposing guild, Hell's Charade, due to a past incident they had with his own guild. He also has a strong loyalty to his guild, and is trusted as a spy often. He will do almost anything to complete his missions, even if it goes as far as nearly killing his own guildmates. However he does care for everyone in his guild, and feels ashamed for these actions. History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Sound Magic: Sound Magic is one of Takato's specialties. He has mastered this magic, and is capable of perceiving, generating and manipulating any type of sound, attacking the opponents with sounds of various intensity. He can create powerful sound waves from his hands, head and feet, and any objects touching them. He uses this in multiple ways, and has created different techniques using them while at the same time mastering the ones that were already existing. Spells known include: *''Howling'' *''Disturbed'' *''Sound Wall'' *''Sound Palm'' *''Bell'' - A self-made attack spell which makes sounds vibrate in the air, disorienting an opponent's perception an causing the surroundings to quiver. This can be used to subdue opponents in order to knock them out swiftly. *''Fortissimo''- Takato hits his opponents(or blocks an attack from them with his hands) and then sends a wave of sounds into their body. This stays with them for some time, and increases steadily until it is a high-pitched shrieking noise, which is easily capable of making an opponent's ears bleed. Beat Magic: This magic allows Takato to make things follow a rhythm set by him, creating a pattern. It can also be used to create pulses in the air, or on an object, which can increase that objects movement. This enables him to do feats such as suffocating an unaware opponent by "Beating" the air away from their body. However this is easy to avoid, making it a relatively useless magic, as it cannot . However, Takato has found uses for it: *''Reversing Beat''- Takato creates a pulse in front of him that reflects an opponent's attack. This is most useful in reflecting long-range attacks. *''Conquorer's Beat''- Takato hits the ground with his fist covered in Beat Waves. This makes the waves erupt outward, making opponent's who aren't strong enough to overcome it freeze without realizing it. This wears of relatively quickly, but can buy precious time to attack or escape. It also leaves the opponent dizzy for some time afterward. *''Heart Beat''- Takato's own technique, and most dangerous one. This one makes the opponent's heartbeat double or quadruple a person's heartbeat. This can easily cause the person to pass out or die, as their blood and organs are working twice or four times as much. This does, however, have the added effect that they have increased speed and strength for a time. Takato is able to withstand passing out by sheer willpower, but eventually collapses after some time. It does not seem to increase magic power, but CAN increase the rate at which a person can use magic. Gravity Magic: Takato is an adept user of Gravity Magic, to the point where, when mentioned that others are capable of using this magic, he challenges them to create a true black hole, implying he can do so. However, he has not shown this ability yet. He has, however, shown the ability to use multiple other forms of this magic: *''Gravity Ball''- Takato creates a ball of concentrated gravity, which draws earth to it. Once coated in earth, it then flies at opponents at high speeds, crashing into them with extreme force. *''Repulse Bomb''- Takato creates a ball of gravity, which draws targets in, then causes it to explode, sending them flying back at an extremely high speed. *''Gravity Hunter''- Takato causes Gravity around a target to vanish, keeping the only gravity around himself, which allows him to walk on the air, and jump around in it, hitting his opponent freely if they cannot retaliate. *''Chew''- A powerful Gravity magic attack. Takato grabs one of the opponent's limbs, or presses his palm to their body, over an organ. Then, he creates a sphere of gravity on it, which causes it to rapture and shatter, making it a devistating attack. He can also preform it by creating a ball of gravity in his hand prior to touching them, though this runs the risk of it collecting earth, which is an unwanted thing in this attack. It takes some time to use, and therefore is risky, as it leaves the user open to attack. Category:S-Class Mage Category:Mage Category:Gravity Magic User Category:Sound Magic User